This application is being submitted on behalf of the Organizing Committee of the International[unreadable] Congress of Immunology (ICI) to request partial support for the 13th Congress, in August 2007.[unreadable] The 13th International Congress of Immunology (www.immunorio2007.org.br) in Rio de Janeiro,[unreadable] Brazil, sponsored by the International Union of Immunological Societies (IUIS), Latin American[unreadable] Association of Immunology (ALAI) and Brazilian Society of Immunology (SBI), is being planned[unreadable] to attain the highest scientific level, with the participation of the most renowned immunologists[unreadable] from all over the world, as a unique scientific learning and networking opportunity for basic and[unreadable] clinical researchers, physicians, and academics involved in multi-disciplinary immunology. This[unreadable] is the first time the ICI is being held in Latin Amrica, and the Organizing Committee feels[unreadable] strongly that it must provide a realistic overview of problems related to immunology issues in[unreadable] developing countries. Equally importantly, this is a ?golden age? of Immunology, driven by the[unreadable] development of novel therapies and the application of new technologies to the study of disease.[unreadable] In light of these developments, the scientific platform of the Congress has been created as a[unreadable] highly interactive forum to present and debate new ideas, treatments, and cutting edge research[unreadable] within immunology and related subjects. It is also a unique opportunity to identify new strategies[unreadable] and solutions in major areas such as Autoimmmunity, Allergy, Cancer and Transplantation, and[unreadable] Immunotherapy/Vaccination, as well as a wide range of topics in basic Immunology. We are[unreadable] also committed to providing equitable access and the chance to participate in the 13th[unreadable] International Congress of Immunology to students and young researchers from developing[unreadable] countries and different continents such as Southeast Asia, Africa, and Latin America. The[unreadable] support from this grant will be invaluable for providing travel opportunities for young scientists[unreadable] from the entire world, who often do not have access to funds for foreign conferences.